Magia y desolación
by Little Jaeger
Summary: La batalla a muerte había acabado con incontables heridas y dolorosas bajas pero, ¿cómo vivieron su final el rey caído y su magi oscuro? Spoilers del capítulo 260 y 261. POV/Juhaku


**¡Hoola! He aquí un nuevo fic JuHaku, nacido de los feels que me atacaron al leer y releer el capítulo 260 de Magi TwT y que no han hecho más que empeorar con el 261 x'D (y van de mal a peor).**

**Advertencias: spoiler del capítulo 260 y 261 además de mis fantasías. POV tanto de Judal como de Hakuryû y el headcanon de como vivieron y sintieron el final de la batalla.**

**Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece, es obra de la gran Ohtaka Shinobu, hacia la que, en estos momentos, tengo sentimientos encontrados de amor-odio.**

**Judal POV**

Oscuridad. Todo lo que podía vislumbrar era el negro que lo envolvía, como su alma, como su rukh.

Se había creído invencible. Realmente pensó que lo conseguiría, que podría vencer al otro magi y lograr algo en su vida. Se equivocó, y subestimarlo fue su error.

Ese canijo... No, Aladdin, lo había derrotado, y más que eso, lo había exiliado con una magia tan poderosa que, desde el principio, no tuvo opción de contrarrestar. Sus propios esfuerzos y los de Hakuryuu por retenerlo fueron en vano. Ni siquiera el poder de un djinn como Zagan pudo sujetarlo durante escasos segundos. Un momento fugaz en el que pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de su rey tras su intento desesperado por salvarlo.

Había sentido como fue expulsado a una velocidad vertiginosa de la superficie del planeta, y ahora se encontraba en el espacio. El cambio fue repentino y Judal se sintió desconcertado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y la verdad lo golpeó como una maza, oprimiéndole el pecho. Se percató de que estaba solo y, a sus pies, se encontraba un planeta distinto al que fuera su hogar.

"Mierda... No quiero acabar así."

Odiaba ese final. No soportaba ningún final en el que acabara solo, de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre él? Ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien...

Aun conservaba su borg pero, ¿que pasaría cuando se acabase? ¿Acaso no podría volver nunca? No, no quería pensar en eso, seguro que había una manera. Solo tenía que descubrirla.

Pero, ¿y si no la había? Al fin y al cabo su magia de teletransportación tenía un rango limitado. La desesperación lo invadió. Entonces jamás volvería a verlo.

Se quedaría allí hasta el fin de sus días, siendo abrazado por los brazos de la soledad.

Una punzada de dolor lo perforó.

Judal jamás volvería a ver a Hakuryuu.

**Hakuryuu POV**

"Judal-kun no va a volver."

Se había ido. No, lo habían expulsado. Y para colmo Aladdin-dono decía que jamás podría regresar.

Tenía que ser mentira. Seguro que era una broma... Y si no, siempre podía derrotarlo y deshacer la magia.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas e ignorando el dolor de sus piernas mutiladas, trató de moverse con dificultad con tal intención, pero el magi lo detuvo alegando que todos sus esfuerzos no tendrían ningún resultado.

"¡No podía hacer otra cosa!"

Pero no podía aceptarlo, aun podía luchar con sus manos hasta que se le agotara el magoi.

Aladdin le dijo que no había necesidad. Aunque muriese no regresaría. Incluso si era la vida de Judal la que acababa, no volvería a verlo. Era una magia demasiado cruel...

...Y la realidad le cayó encima como una jarro de agua fría, calándolo en lo más hondo de su cuerpo y mente. De pronto se veía paralizado e incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Su cuerpo no le respondía y tragó saliva con dificultad. Lo único que notaba era como la sangre discurría a través de la herida abierta de sus piernas, escapándose de su cuerpo, como su vida y esperanza... Se había quedado solo.

Judal había sido el único que no le había dado la espalda, y ahora estaba en la órbita de otro planeta, en otra dimensión.

Hakuryuu sintió como palidecía y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. En su interior su alma lloraba y gritaba desgarradoramente, pensando en como había perdido a su único apoyo y compañero.

Miró hacia el cielo.

No podía rendirse ahora. Utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse otra vez. Pensó con sorna en cómo podía restaurar cualquier extremidad que le quitaran pero no había sido capaz de hacer nada para salvar a Judal, ni jamás lo sería.

Pero aunque se hubiera ido no podía dejar de lado su objetivo de la guerra. Debía luchar y quizás en el camino hallara un medio para traerlo de vuelta, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... No, prefería no pensar en su destino, le hacía demasiado daño.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

De cualquier modo seguiría adelante, por él, por ambos.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!**

**Al leer el cap 260-61 no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de escribir mi percepción y plasmar todos los feels JuHaku que me invadieron, porque fue demasiado para mi ;-;. Judal, que ha vivido siempre solo, vuelve a estarlo, ¡y no se lo merece! Por otro lado, Hakuryû ya no tiene a su mayor apoyo (y cofcofmaridocof) y agh, ¿por qué separan a mis bebés?. Así que cogí y entre las clases de historia, inglés y economía escribí esto :D**

**Y sin mucho más que decir, una servidora se marcha llevándose su sufrimiento a otra parte. ¡Muchas, muchas, muuchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
